satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Biggest Casino in the City
"Biggest Casino in the City" is the two hundred and thirty-fifth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on January 16th, 2017. Summary After they get off the bus, Natalie complains about the drive and how her neck hurts. Satan points out that it was so bad because she's sick, and she agrees. She asks how he knows where Pestilence will be, still doubting that she's involved in her sickness. Satan assures her that she's to blame,"The Coast" and that she's unhurried and likes to drag her feet, so she's likely still in the area. Natalie questions where she could be, and he predicts that she'll be at the casino thanks to her love of gambling. She looks up at him and wonders if his certitude of quickly finding Pestilence is the reason she didn't pack any bags for the trip. He confirms, and adds that he's going to buy something for her when they meet her. Natalie repeats him, confused, and he explains that he's going to put up an illusion on her to make her look older so she doesn't look out of place when they go to the casino. Satan waits for Natalie in the casino lobby, complaining about how long it's taking her to change. She finishes up and nags him for being so antsy. She walks out of the bathroom to meet him, and comments that she feels it's unnecessary for her to get so dolled up for this. She wonders if it's really needed, as she's of age to be at the casino. Satan stutters and argues that she's not allowed to gamble, and he thinks it's best for her to have the illusion so she doesn't stand out. He promises to remove it when they're done, but he asks that she tolerates it for now. She pouts, and he wonders why the illusion is so awful, as it looks good on her. Without making eye contact, he holds out his arm for her and prepares to head inside to accomplish what they came here for, hoping she can at least act like she's not sick. She takes his arm and smiles, and they begin to walk. Satan is satisfied that she's not resisting, then he looks down and notices that she's wiping her snotty nose on his shirt. He yells at her and she giggles mischievously. Natalie approaches a table and squeezes to the front, asking one of the players if she could join them. He unenthusiastically agrees. She lies that she just had her wedding officiated by Elvis and she's on her honeymoon, and with the same lack of emotion, he congratulates her. She assures him that she's of age to gamble, which is met with the same indifference. Unsure of what to do next, she hesitates a bit before asking him if she can borrow one of his cigarettes. He's surprised, as she doesn't give the impression that she would smoke. He gives her one and lights it for her. She tells him that her favorite thing to do to relax is smoke at the casino, which he dubiously accepts. With the cigarette between her lips, she inhales and holds it there. It quickly burns and gets shorter, and Natalie doesn't know what to do next, shaking and her eyes starting to water. Confused, the man tells her to exhale, and she explodes into a coughing fit. The man goes over to Satan and grabs his arm. He insults him for doing nothing while his wife smokes when it's obvious she's never done it before. Satan doesn't know what he's talking about, as he doesn't have a wife, but he hears Natalie sputtering and realizes who he's referring to. He leans over to see her, and apologizes to the man for the disruption. He excuses himself and crouches on the floor next to her. He makes up an excuse for her outburst loud enough for the man to hear, asking her why she would relapse into smoking again when she had previously quit. He leans closer and whispers to her to get up and stop drawing attention, angry that she's ruining their plan to lay low and blend in. Pestilence, sitting at a nearby table, points out that she already caused a commotion, so he should stop nagging her and let her catch her breath. Finally able to breathe again, Natalie asks Satan who the woman is, but he doesn't reply. Pestilence invites her over to their table so they can make their introductions. Natalie hesitantly agrees. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * "Biggest Casino in the City" and the following episode, "Wager", are combined into one episode on Webtoons. * Natalie and Satan's bus tickets say two different things; Natalie's says "round trip" while Satan's says "one way pass". This implies that he plans on parting ways with her at the coast after ensuring her health improves. References Category:Episode Category:Memory Arc Category:Missing Webtoons